His Topaz Eyes
by EstherMikayla
Summary: JasperXBella! Please read and review! I promise to update this story more sooner.
1. Chapter 1

JasperxBella!! If you don't like that pairing, don't read. This story takes place after Edward leaves. Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

My fingers went over to the ivory keys and clumsily played out a tune.

Four months.

Four months since he left me. Four months since my heart broke.

Four months since the meaning of love and life was over for me.

Could I ever love again?

Edward was stupid--stupid enough to think that a clean break would be good for us. _I _was stupid enough to think that anything could ever, ever come out of our relationship. He was a vampire, I a human. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I mournfully sighed. Charlie told me not to mope around the house, so I was here.

At the Cullen's house, trying to play Edward's piano, the only thing left in there.

My fingers hung over the keys for a moment, overshadowing the keys, and I slammed my whole upper body into the key board. I cried out, but not for the pain that I intentionally inflicted on myself. I cried for the things that Edward and I should have been if not for me being a frail, fragile human: an item, a couple, a pair.

I stood up from the piano and turned back on the Cullen's house, anxious to be gone from this place full of warm yet sad memories.

I was nearly to my truck when I heard it. 'Bella? Is that you?'

I slowly turned around; looking for the person the very familiar voice belonged to.

Then I saw him. 'Jasper?' I faintly called out.

He nodded.

Jasper quickly ran towards me at vampire speed and pulled me into his arms. 'You came back!' I said, overjoyed. I loved the feeling when he did that. It was just like the days before when Edward loved me--safe, protected, loved. Wait a moment, did I just said _loved_?

He pulled back a little from our hug, looked down at me and smiled. 'Of course I came back.' As if on cue, he dropped his arms away from me and looked away shyly. I blushed, then asked him, 'Where are the others?'

He looked back at me, his smile vanished into oblivion. 'They're all in L.A, except Edward and Alice. They're on their honeymoon.' He smiled bitterly at the last sentence.

I felt as if my world collapsed. 'Honey……moon?'

He nodded again, with apparent effort. 'Alice and Edward have been cheating on us.'

Jasper caught me in his arms again as I sobbed into his shirt. 'Shhh…… Don't cry, it's alright……'he said while stroking my hair. He sent me calming waves and I stopped crying. 'See, it's not so bad after all…… What happened to you, Bella?'

I burst into tears instantly and threw myself onto him. "What happened!? Edward left me! You know that! I'm dead inside, Jasper! Empty!" I sobbed my feelings to him. Jasper held me close, rocking me gently. "Shhh, be calm Bella……Please……Seeing you so sad-" he paused, obviously knowing it would sound odd. "Well, it kills me Bella." he said genuinely. He sent me wave after wave of calm. I calmed and my tears slowly ebbed away.

He picked me up into his arms and I curled up against Jasper's chest. He gently kissed me on the forehead and started to walk to my truck. We said nothing, still absorbing what we've said.

Jasper drove me home. Charlie still wasn't home from work, so I didn't even bother to make dinner. I heated some leftovers left yesterday and ate them in silence with Jasper looking at me fondly and……_lovingly_?! I felt the same surge of love for him when I met his gaze. It was weird……yet it felt right. I noticed he had the same intense butterscotch-topaz eyes like Edward.

* * *

I was washing the dishes when he called me. 'Bella?' he called uncertainly.

I answered, 'Yes?' while stopping to look at him.

Jasper was right in front of me, his eyes burning with an intensity I have never seen before. I dropped the dish into the sink, startled. 'I love you, Bella.' he whispered, pulled me into his arms and kissed me right on the lips. I was shocked for a second before I started responding and he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He put more love and passion into that kiss than Edward ever had. Edward was always concerned about my safety, as if I couldn't take care of myself.

He didn't end it suddenly, too. He pulled back and simply said, 'Wow.'

Then I knew I loved Jasper Hale, and that nothing can ever separate us.


	2. Chapter 2

For the only three reviewers for reviewing this story--Thanks a lot! Please people, review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

Wow. I mean, wow.

Bella's a really good kisser. Now don't think I'm just lusting after her. I mean, I do imagine her without clothes, but I love her. I really, really love her.

The fateful day I accidently saw Edward with Alice in Alice's room, they were doing things good brothers and wives shouldn't do……and that we were wrong about Edward being a prune. After I looked on them for a few seconds, I turned and ran.

I ran blindly for 48 straight hours, just stopping to hunt. I turned at the midsection at Port Angeles and ran back to our--the Cullen's--house. When I arrived at the house and saw Bella playing the piano, I felt the same thing I had felt when I first saw Alice in the diner.

Hope.

Bella turned around from me and continued to wash the dishes. I sensed her overwhelming embarrassment from being kissed by me. I need to know before it literally kills me!

'Bella,' I hesitantly asked her, 'I really need to know that if you return my feelings--Do you love me?' I cupped her chin in my hands, looked at her in her eyes and waited for the dreaded answer: no.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Oh my God. Jasper was scared that I didn't love him at all! I really need to make himself sure of us--our relationship depends on it.

So I tilted my head a little, whispered, 'I love you, Jasper,' and kissed him.

We kissed, no, made out for a long time in the kitchen, then the devil had to interrupt.

The stupid phone was ringing.

I reluctantly freed myself from Jasper's arms and picked up the phone.

'Hello? Yeah…… Sorry if I worried you, Dad…… I'm at home…… No worries…… Okay, see you later. Bye……' I said into the receiver.

Jasper didn't ask me who it was, since he already knew with his stupid vampire hearing, but I told him anyway.

'It's Charlie. He is going to come home rather late today, so he told me to go to sleep first.' I said while yawning. I was so tired. I had been living on 5 bad hours of sleep a night for so long. Jasper apparently noticed the change, since he then smiled mischievously, swept me up in his arms and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

'Okay. I'll give you five minutes to change before I come to help you. So hurry.' He whispered mischievously. Then he winked. As I hurried to grab my pjs, I realized I should really shower. Would Jasper be patient enough? I walked to my bed where Jasper sat.

'Jazzy, I got to take a shower, will you be patient please?' I asked this as I sauntered toward him slowly, climbing onto his lap. This should convince him to be patient. I_ think_.

'Okay……20 minutes……then I'm coming and helping so……take your time.' he added the last part with an evil grin.

'Oh bother……' I rolled my eyes and began walking off.

'I'll be right here!' he said loudly. 'Picturing you in the shower……' he added in a mumble.

I whirled around. 'I heard that!' I said in mock anger.

He gave me innocent eyes. 'Oops…' he shrugged his shoulders. Then I stomped off to the shower.

* * *

Jasper tucked me in under the covers and lay next to me on top of them. I snuggled as close to him as possible and kissed him. "I love you, Jasper."

He returned the kiss. "I love you too, Bella. Now go to sleep."

I snuggled closer to him and used his arm as a pillow. I smiled at him one more time and then closed my eyes. He slid an arm gently around my waist and I feel asleep almost instantly.

I closed my eyes and let dreams take over.


	3. Chapter 3

For the eight reviewers for reviewing this story--Thanks a lot! Please people, read and review! Please! Even if you give me flames!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyer because I do not have a hundredth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

I can't believe Bella and I are finally together. Still, I wonder about our fragile relationship. What if Edward came back? What if she leaves me for Edward? What if she forgave him and left me...Would she do that to me? Was I even as good as Edward?

I closed my eyes, willing myself to let go of my emotions and troubling thoughts. Bella would never do anything like that to me. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to me. I immediately smiled. How had I even let myself think those thoughts? I was hers, and she was mine--forever.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I felt something cold on my forehead. I smelled something unbelievably sweet. I yawned as I stretched slightly and opened my eyes. Jasper looked at me through his long eyelashes and grinned at me. I smiled back at him, and greeted each other good morning by kissing each other. Edward didn't kiss me that much and that openly.

I pulled away from Jasper and told him, 'I need a human moment.'

Jasper let go of me and I skipped away to the bedroom. That's one of the things I love about Jasper: he knows when to let go and when not to let go. I washed and bathed myself as quickly as I could. I came back to Jasper fully dressed and plopped myself on his lap.

We sat in comfortable silence for a minute on my bed before Jasper asked a question that I hadn't worried about since he came. 'So... you're really over... _him_?' he asked me shyly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it. 'Yes. I'm over Edward. I loved him at one point, but he left me and ran off with the only best friend I ever had in my life. So I'm over him.' I replied.

Jasper seemed happy at that answer, but he shyly asked me another question. 'So I am now legally your boyfriend?'

I was a bit taken back by that question, but I still said simply, 'Yes.'

Jasper grinned mischievously. 'Good,' he whispered in my ear, 'because what I'm about to do would be considered illegal if not for being your boyfriend!' He flipped me over and hovered over me, but he hesitated to do anything. I teased him, 'What? The little girl is so not scared of the big bad monster!

Jasper pretended to frown at me. 'How dare you! You should be very afraid of the big bad monster!' he growled at me. He started to tickle me by tracing my ribs.

I started to giggle hardly. Jasper's eyes lit up, as if he just had an idea. He sent me wave after wave of happiness until I was laughing as hard as I ever had in my life. Jasper laughed evilly. 'Please……stop……big……bad……monster……I……am……scared……to……death!'I said while laughing in between words. Jasper stopped to send me happiness but still traced my ribs. My laughter subsided into giggles. 'Please stop, big bad vampire, I surrender!' I gasped out.

Jasper immediately stopped tickling me and I started to recover from the tickles. I rested my head on his shoulder once again as he wrapped his arms around me. He ran his fingers through my hair gently. 'So what were you planning for today?' he asked me.

I frowned. 'Um...I have no idea.' There was nowhere to go in Forks. No where good anyway. Everywhere was boring. I did need some things from the store, but I wasn't going to make Jasper to carry my grocery bags.

'Oh come on Bella, there must be something! Do you have any errands to run?' Jasper asked me.

I looked at him, stunned. I suddenly had the feeling that Jazzy was psychic, but what should I expect from a vampire that was married to a psychic vampire for 5 decades? 'Well--I do need to go to the store, but-'I started, but he interrupted me. 'Let's go.'

We both jumped up from the bed--Jasper grabbing my waist on the way--and walked to the door. We walked outside and I remembered that he didn't have a car, or in his case, motorcycle with him. So we moved to my truck and Jasper put his hand out.

'What?' I asked, knowing what he wanted. I didn't know that he could drive, but by the way he put his hand out, I guessed that he could.

'Keys.' he demanded softly.

'Oh fine, whatever.' I shook my head and dropped the keys into his hand, rolling my eyes. Jasper opened the passenger door for me, saying, 'S'il vous plaît prendre la voiture, mon cher Bella.' I stopped in my tracks, pausing to look at him. 'Please explain what you just said. I took Spanish up instead of any other language.' I said slowly.

Jasper rolled his eyes. 'Por favor, ponerse en el coche, mi querida Bella.'

'Sí, mi querido Jasper!' I said cheerfully and I jumped into the truck. Half a second later, he was in and starting the engine. I buckled myself into the passenger seat.

Jasper glanced at me. "Are you serious?" He looked offended.

'Oh yeah...You're a vampire……' I unbuckled and he gestured for me to move to the middle seat. I obliged and he put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled against my Jazzy's chest.

* * *

Jasper drove at the right speed: nor fast or slow (Of course) to the store. We parked and ran inside. Just as we were through the door, I remembered.

Mike.

'Crap...' I mumbled.

'What is it?' Jasper asked, clearly concerned. 'Your emotions changed drastically.'

'Mike.' I spoke my thoughts.

'Newton? So?'

'So...He is going to freak out when he sees you!' I squeaked, 'You're supposed to be in collage!' I reminded him.

Jasper considered that for a second, and then shook his head. 'That isn't a problem,' he said, took me by the hand and pulled me off to the store before I could object.

After a minute or two of walking around, Jasper obviously looking for Mike, we saw him.

Why couldn't he have had the day off? Why did I have to be so unlucky?

Then Mike saw us and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He stumbled over to us.

'Bella?' he questioned.

'Yes Mike?' I said, clearly annoyed.

Mike looked at us, dumbstruck. It was a long time until he could stutter out, 'Isn't Hale supposed to be in college?'

'I decided to take a break for awhile. Now, Newton, can we help you? Bella and I would like to finish our errands, and you are blocking the way with your fat ass.' Jasper said quietly while raising an eyebrow.

Mike turned green.

We turned around, not caring Mike's reaction and grabbed the few things I needed. We made our way to the register. I threw our stuff down onto the conveyer belt and then Jasper and I both looked up to see the cashier.

Mike.

We both stifled laughs as Mike scanned the items. Once they were all bagged he glared up at us. '36.21.' he said angrily. He was making no attempt to hide his feelings, or at least to calm himself. I suspected Jasper had a hand in making him so angry.

Jasper handed over a fifty and we grabbed the things. He picked me up in his arms while I held the groceries and ran out of the store. I thought I heard Mike mutter, 'Show-off.'

Jasper situated all the bags in the bed of the truck. He gave me a smile as we climbed into the truck. I took my place in the middle again and Jasper rested his arm around my waist. 'But he looked SO green!' I squeaked and Jasper sighed.

'Don't care about him, Bells. So, where to after we run this stuff home?' he said, brightening up at the last sentence. He pressed his lips to my cheek briefly.

I couldn't think of anything again. 'Anything.' I said truthfully.

A few minutes later we pulled up to my house. 'You wait here and I'll put the groceries in.' Jasper said and was gone in a flash. I took some steps to the house but he was back. And sure enough, the groceries had disappeared.

I rolled my eyes, stupid vampire speed.

Jasper smiled jovially and pulled me into his arms. 'Everything is all put away. Neat and tidy.' he said into my hair. I rolled my eyes again, but he didn't see it. He then kissed me long and hard. 'Of course it is...Perfect Jazzy the vampire.' I mumbled with his lips moving along mine. I felt him smile. I really loved his kisses--they were much better than Edward's.

We pulled apart for air, both breathing hardly. 'What is there to do here?' he asked me.

I shook my head. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't yet eaten this morning. 'Okay, Port Angeles for breakfast it is.' he smiled again. We got in the truck again. Jasper started up the engine of my truck again and we sped off, me leaning on his shoulder, Jazzy stroking my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

For the people who reviewed this: Thanks a lot! Please people, read and review! Please! Even if you give me flames!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyer because I do not have a hundredth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I wish I could have Jasper, though. I love him!!

* * *

(Bella's POV)

We arrived in Port Angeles after a silent--but pleasant--drive. Jasper took us to a little restaurant that looked expensive.

I have learnt a fact: all Cullens love to spend money.

We walked in together. It was very quiet and almost empty. We were seated and the waitress smiled at us–--meaning Jasper--and then set down our menus. Jasper, clearly not 'hungry', watched me scan the menu quickly. He ordered breakfast for me. Then, he silently watched me finish my breakfast.

'Ok, what now?' I said, excited.

Jasper smiled lovingly at me at my enthusiasm. His smile really was beautiful and cute. 'Check!' He said lightly and raised his hand. The cliché was cute when he did it. The waitress came running and we were out in a minute. We looked around.

'Would you like to just walk around a bit?' Jazzy asked me, clearly not affected by the cold.

'Sure, why not.' I said with a soft smile and put on my jacket. It helped. Now it was only freezing. Jasper looked down at me fondly, and then kissed me hard on the lips.

We wandered down the sidewalk, not knowing what to do. After only a minute, we came to a skate park. It was apparently 'known as one of the top skate parks within the Pacific Northwest', and that this skate park was a 'MUST for all intermediate and advanced skaters'. I continued down the street but Jasper pulled me back and looked at me, expectant.

'Oh, no! No, Jasper!' I said firmly and tried to back away. He didn't let me.

'Please……?' He gave me puppy dog eyes. No, can't give in!

'Jazzy, uncoordinated human girl here, remember? I'll fall and break my neck! I can't even skate well!' I screamed at him.

Jasper immediately sent me calming waves and I calmed down. He stepped closer and buried me in his arms. 'I'll catch you……' he promised. I lifted my head. His eyes twinkled and burned into my face. My heart suddenly stopped. Oh my God……he could dazzle! He chuckled.

After a moment of me standing in a daze before him, not responding, he looked concerned.

'Bella……are you alright? Your emotions just went haywire.' he asked, brushing a few stray hairs behind my up-do.

'Yes……I'm ok……' I sighed and tried to clear my head a little.

Jazzy pulled me quickly through the gate before us and into the large, no, huge skate park.

That cleared my head. This would be the death of me.

Jasper then took me to a black locker that was named 'This locker belongs to Jasper Hale. He'll murder you if you even touch his locker!'. I raised my eyebrows at Jasper. 'Why did you go all emo on this locker?' I questioned him. Jasper just shrugged. 'It's the only thing that could keep them out.' he spat out. 'Who's 'them'?' I asked. Jasper pointed to a band of girls. I immediately shut up.

They were wearing black fish-nets, torn clothing and combat boots. Typical Goths.

They saw us looking at them and walked over to us. Jasper swore, took two skateboards out of the locker, closed it and walked out of the room, pulling me in tow.

Jasper turned to me. 'Bella, skate with me for thirty minutes and then we can do whatever you'd like okay?' he requested. He won't demand or force me into anything I didn't like. I really loved him for that.

'Well……' I was thoroughly aware of the arriving Goths staring at me, no, looking me down.

'Ok. But I will fall.' I warned him.

'And as I said, I will catch you.' Jasper kissed me on the forehead and pulled me to hell, oops, skating ring.

I was just starting to get on the skateboard with Jasper when Jasper's phone rang.

'Hello...So...I don't care……I'll ask her, but for the time being, please leave us alone.' Jasper said into his phone.

'Alice just called me to apologize, and to say that she wants nothing more for me and you and her and Edward to remain friends. She asked if she could talk to you. Would you like to talk to Alice?' he asked, and I soaked in his every word.

'Alice', 'Edward' and the word 'talk' were the most potent, though. I shook my head. 'No.'

He cringed. 'Alice probably expected that. Are you planning on forgiving her?'

'Maybe, maybe not.' I whispered, really hurt. I didn't know whether I wanted to forgive her or not. A part of me wondered why Edward wasn't knocking at my door, apologizing night and day for his mistakes. Then it hit me, like a truck hits a deer.

'Jazzy……Edward isn't _sorry_, is he?' I spat, but my question was a statement.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Bella……'

Tears, each and every one of them reflecting the pain that Edward has put me through. Lucky that Jasper was there for me. Jasper's face reflected my own sadness, which melted very, very quickly to anger.

He laughed. 'Our lives suck right now huh?' he laughed again, bitterness evident in his voice.

'We're going to have a _little _talk with those two.' I muttered, angrier than I had ever been in my life. Jasper followed me. We got into my truck and sped off toward the Cullen estate.

* * *

I was kind of scared, on the way up to the Cullen house. I mean, Jasper was infuriated, and it showed. Don't get me wrong, I trust Jasper with my life, but something about the way he was angry kind of terrified me.

We arrived at the house. Alice, who had probably seen us coming, was sitting on a porch step, Edward at her side.

Seeing that sight made me almost want to cry. Jazzy, being the good boyfriend he is, sent me a wave of peaceful bliss, which I welcomed. I didn't want to lash out against them _too_ harshly. Jazzy parked the truck and held my hand, smiling down at me, and his eyes said, 'Everything will be alright'. I gave a smile back, and we walked, hand in hand, to the betrayers.

'Bella……' Edward said, reaching out to touch my shoulder. His move made me absolutely angry once more. I hissed at him.

'Don't touch me, Cullen.'

He cringed at my sharp behaviour. I grinned inwardly.

'Bella, will you let me explain?' he asked, his eyes shut tight, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was _exasperated _at me?! I couldn't believe it!

To my right, Jazzy was arguing with Alice. I paid them no heed, since I was going to take care of Edward _alone_.

'Listen.' I spat at him, causing him to look up in alarm. 'I gave you my _heart_, Edward Cullen. You disposed of it. If you wanted to end it so badly, you could have _damn _well ended it. This is inexcusable and sick to start having an affair with your girlfriend's best friend. You left me and broke me into a thousand pieces. You have no part in my life any more. You told me to move on…remember? I'm never going to forgive you, if that's what you want. The only thing I'm going to do is for the sake of not breaking up your family--I'll agree to a truce. If I can stop my Jazzy from tearing you and Alice into pieces.' I added in a seething tone at the end.

If Edward could cry, he would be filling buckets right now. 'Bella…… I didn't mean for this to happen…… I really loved you, even now…… Please let me finish……' he begged me.

'You're crazy!' I screamed. "You can't have us both, and so you don't have to choose. I'm taking myself out of your life, as a girlfriend!'

'I understand.' he muttered, his voice breaking.

I flipped my hair back. 'I'm glad we've reached an agreement.'

Jasper was done with Alice as well, and she was left in the same state as Edward.

Jasper and I left without any other word. We started the truck and sped off back to my house.

When we got back at my house, I cried like there was no tomorrow. Jasper held me the entire time, holding me to his chest as I stained his sweater.

'Shhh, Bella. It's okay, that was rough on you, it was for me, too.'

Of course he knew exactly how awful I was feeling. That's a con of having an empathetic boyfriend.

'Does Edward hate me? I don't want him to hate me……I just wanted him to end it!' I cried out, sobbing even harder.

Jazzy sighed and sent me contentment. I really welcomed that. I stopped crying and just sat there, still shaking a little.

'Do you have any regrets that you ended up with me, Bella?' asked Jasper, who was now looking sadly at his feet, eyes blackening each and every second.

'Jasper! I don't have regrets! Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, _never _forget that.' I said, suddenly horrified at my behavior. Jasper smiled, sensing my emotions, and his now topaz-butterscotch eyes looked up to meet mine.

I gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned. He continued to stare at me, eyes sparkling slightly. I laughed and grabbed his arm. I intended to place it back around my waist but instead, he entwined his fingers with mine.

'Eyes on the road, Mr. Hale.' I warned softly.

He grinned and obeyed.

'Good boy.' I whispered and gave his hand a small squeeze.

After many silent minutes passed, we arrived home and as Jasper got out of the truck, he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style.

Jasper carried me to the living room, and gently put me down on the couch. He grabbed the remote control and sat down on the couch. He switched on the TV. 'So, what shall we watch?' he asked me kindly.

'Whatever.' I sighed with a smile.

'What are we watching?' he asked.

I glanced at the TV and laughed. 'Right now I am watching_ Sesame Street__._' Jasper laughed. I hadn't watched cartoons since I was 8.

'You can watch whatever you want to watch.' he said.

'Then I say we watch Cookie Monster finding more cookies to eat." I said smiling up at him.

'Okay then.' Jasper said, clearly shocked. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

As we watched cartoons I made myself a promise-- I wouldn't cry over Edward anymore. He didn't deserve my tears. Jasper and my loved ones were worth it, but they would never hurt me or make me cry.

I closed my eyes and listened to the antics of Elmo. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's beautiful topaz-butterscotch ones looking back at me. He was watching me instead of the cartoon.

'What?' I blushed.

'I thought you were asleep again. I was thinking that I should carry you back up.' We both smiled.

'I really need to catch up though. I haven't exactly had the best sleep of my life the last few months.'

'Me either.' He joked.

I giggled. 'I wouldn't guess so! I mean, it looks like you haven't slept in _decades_!'

'Ha ha. It sure feels like it.' he said as he rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV.

After watching the cartoon for about half an hour, it finally ended and I realized I was hungry. I gently climbed from Jasper's lap to go get some crackers. He grabbed my wrist lightly before I could leave and I turned around.

'Where you are going?' he questioned me.

'To go get some crackers, Jazzy.' I rolled my eyes and he let me go. I began walking to the kitchen again. 'Don't trip.' he said quietly.

'No promises.' I said playfully. Jasper grinned and turned off the TV.

I did, however, make it to the fridge and back, with a packet of crackers in hand.

I skipped back to his lap and quickly finished the packet of crackers. Jazzy wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me softly. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For the people who reviewed this: Thanks a lot! Please people, read and review! Please! Even if you give me flames!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyer because I do not have a hundredth or tenth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I wish I could have Jasper, though. I love him!! Oh, and I don't own the song either. The song belongs to Jesse McCartney. I don't own Jesse McCartney too. --inserts crying here--

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I miss Bella. What happened to me and Alice was only a one night stand. We didn't know that the results would be so horrible. So I told Alice to call Jasper.

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missing you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found a letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep _

They arrived in Bella's car. How could Jasper stand so close? He could hurt her. 'Bella……'I said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. My move clearly made her absolutely angry.

_Tried my best at moving on have yet to find a girl like you _

_See things now I didn't before now I'm wishing I had more time with you _

_How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you _

_All the things we thought about that never will happen again _

_If I could just see you _

'Don't touch me, Cullen.' I cringed at her sharp behaviour. It was just so unlike her.

_If I had my way I'll come and getcha girl _

_In your favorite car with the missing top _

_Around my way where we used to park and did all those things to steal your heart _

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missing you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep_

_I found a letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

'Bella, will you let me explain?' I asked her, my eyes shut tight, my thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of my nose. I started to explain but she spat at me. 'Listen.' I looked up in alarm. 'I gave you my _heart_, Edward Cullen. You disposed of it. If you wanted to end it so badly, you could have _damn _wellended it. This is unexcusable and sick to start having an affair with your girlfriend's best friend. You left me and broke me into a thousand pieces. You have no part in my life any more. You told me to move on…remember? I'm never going to forgive you, if that's what you want. The only thing I'm going to do is for the sake of not breaking up your family--I'll agree to a truce. If I can stop my Jazzy from tearing you and Alice into pieces.' She added seethingly at the end.

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missing you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found a letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep _

_Baby all that I hear from my friends again and again and again (compliments 'bout you) _

_They say we saw your girl at the game and damn we gotta say a big mistake by you _

_Not only does your body bang but I miss the conversation too _

_Tell me that you gettin' no sleep, can't think, can't eat until I come see you _

'Bella…… I didn't mean for this to happen…… I really loved you, even now…… Please let me finish……'I begged her.

_If I had my way I'll come and getcha girl _

_In your favorite car with the missing top _

_Around my way where we used to park and did all those things to steal your heart _

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missing you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found a letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

'You're crazy!' she screamed. 'You can't have us both, and so you don't have to choose. I'm taking myself out of your life, as a girlfriend!'

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missing you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep_

_I found a letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

'I understand.' I muttered, my voice breaking.

_It's been about a year now _

_Ain't seen or heard from you _

_I been missing you crazy _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_I found a letter you wrote me _

_It still smells just like you _

_Damn those sweet memories _

_How do you how do you sleep _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Bella flipped her hair back. 'I'm glad we've reached an agreement.' And left, with _her_ Jazzy.

I really shouldn't do this, but I was sure Bella had collapsed at her house. So I was going to talk to Jasper. _Alone_. So I rang the doorbell at Bella's house.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

I opened the door and Edward let out a low growl. 'Jasper? Can I talk to you?' he asked through clenched teeth. I got out of the house and followed him out of the house.

'What were you thinking? _Bella_!? You could kill her!' he yelled at me furiously.

'But I haven't.' _And you can't control her__, because she's not yours anymore__,_ I added in my head. Edward went insane. It was really hard to not take him down, lemme tell ya.

'You tried to_ kill _her on her birthday!' he exploded. 'How do you know you won't do it again?'

_I know__, since I love her._

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. 'What will happen when she gets another paper cut? You're going to be right next to her! And then what happens? You kill her!' I was about to retort when Bella burst in the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, but I can't write anymore today, since I have to go now. Review when I'm gone! XD


	6. Chapter 6

For the people who reviewed this: Thanks a lot! Please people, read and review! Please! Even if you give me flames!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyer because I do not have a hundredth or tenth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I wish I could have Jasper, though. I love him!! Oh, and I don't own the songs. The Spill Canvas does. Can you guess what songs they are?

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Everyone knows my one night stand with Edward. I really didn't know that it would cost us our loved ones. I didn't even see this in my visions.

_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes _

_As we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight _

_And after three long years, I think that we both need this _

_So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss _

It was my damn fault. I couldn't blame Edward. He just wanted to let go of his lust in a less……dangerous way. I told him not to do it with Bella and do it with me. So I didn't shy away from my responsibility when Edward told me to call my Jazz and make amends.

_And in case you _

_And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me _

_You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day _

_and you sweetly retire as stars chase you away _

They did come, but they didn't have the forgiveness me and Edward needed desperately in their hearts. And that they were a pair now.

_I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head _

_Let the rain fill my mouth, and in a couple hours I'll be dead _

_But all the while my lips are whistling our tune _

_But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon _

I stood up and tried to hug Jazz, but he stepped out of my reach and hissed at me. 'Don't even try to hug me, you betrayer.' Ouch.

_And in case you, and in case you _

_And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me _

_You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day _

_and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away _

'But Jazzy--'I started to explain. 'Don't call me Jazzy!' he roared at me. 'What do you want with me--with us? You two dumped us! Isn't that enough damaging? Then you two had sex while everyone was in the house! You two broke Bella's heart! I could heal, yes; I could love again, but Bella's only human! She now means the world to me and the only reason why I won't tear you two traitors to pieces like you two did to our hearts is that my darling Bells would be heartbroken! Do you understand?' he roared and thundered at me. I slowly shrunk back.

_And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me _

_You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day _

_and you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away _

'Yes, Jasper, I understand.' I said sadly.' But please listen to me, I--' I started again. He cut me off. 'Then we have a deal.' He turned his back from me.

_And in case you were wondering, you are like a hurricane to me _

_Your violence is beautiful, and your center sweet _

_Now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet? _

My heart broke when I saw them at their wedding in one of my visions.

_And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me (to me)_

Yes, Jazzy, you are everything to me, and will always be.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I didn't dream at all in my little nap. When I woke up I was a little confused, since I was in my own bed and I glanced at the clock.

1:47 pm.

Whoa. I had slept almost an hour.

The first thing I noticed was that Jasper was missing. 'Jasper? Where are you?' I called. Then I heard Edward in the kitchen. 'You tried to_ kill _her on her birthday!' Edward yelled at Jasper. 'How do you know you won't do it again?' Jasper didn't reply. I quickly ran down the stairs.

'What will happen when she gets another paper cut? What then? You're going to be right next to her! And then what happens? You kill her!' Silence. I burst in the kitchen.

'What do you think you are doing, Edward?!' I screamed. 'Let Jazzy go!' Edward had Jasper by the collar of his shirt.

Edward let go of him, breathing heavily. I immediately sighed in relief.

'Edward, get out of my house and never come back!' I screeched at Edward. Edward, to my surprise, left quickly. I turned back to Jazzy and hugged him. 'I'm glad that Edward didn't harm you.' He hugged me back. 'Of course I won't get hurt. Vampire, remember?' he pointed. I grinned and he smiled back.

'Sorry you had to sleep in jeans…I figured you would prefer that over the alternative……' he said suggestively.

I blushed. 'Thanks.' I said sarcastically.

Long moments passed in silence as we stared intently at each other. It felt like we were having a whole conversation without speaking.

'Jasper?'

'Yes, Bella?'

'What are we going to do now?' I asked him. He thought for a moment. 'Do you want to go back to my house?' Jazzy asked me. 'Sure!' I said.

He smiled. 'Great. There's something I want to show you.'

'What is it?'

He looked down. 'Did Edward ever tell you that I play guitar?'

I was shocked. 'You play guitar?' He nodded. I immediately became excited and ecstatic, and I swear Jasper didn't play with my emotions. 'I want to hear you!'

Jasper's grin got bigger. 'Great.' We took my truck to the Cullen estate.

We went up the stairs and into Jasper's bedroom. It was black through and through. I sat down on a sleek black couch whilst Jazzy grabbed one of his many guitars.

'So, what're you going to play?' I asked Jasper. Jasper thought for a moment and said simply, 

'This.' And boy did he sing.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined_

_as I'm running to you_

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do_

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together_

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

_As I round your corner_

_I am nervous that you won't be my lover_

_I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover_

_You answer the door with your innocent face_

_Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me_

_and eternally will live our infallible love_

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust_

_Your eyes are softer now_

_and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust_

_I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps_

_Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me_

_and eternally will live our infallible love_

_Follow me into the sea_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me_

_Leave behind this lonely town_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down_

_Eternity will never be enough for me_

_and eternally will live our infallible love_

_Follow me into the sea_

_We'll drown together and immortalize you and me_

_Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)_

_We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)_

When he finished, I leaned on his shoulder and smiled. I was finally really to move on and be with Jasper forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Look, people, we have been though this many times, but whatever. For the people who reviewed this: Thanks a lot! Please people, read and review! Please! Even if you give me flames!

P.S: In the first chapter, Jasper says Edward and Alice were on their honeymoon. Well, Jasper is just saying it sarcastically. You know how sarcastic he is. I am really sorry that I made y'all misunderstood!

P.P.S: Chapter 6 is not the last chapter! I meant to write a whole new version of New Moon. And Eclipse. _And_ Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyer because I do not have a hundredth or tenth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I wish I could have Jasper, though. I love him!! So don't you dare fight with me over my Jasper! (Ha ha.) By the way, any songs in this fan/song-fiction do not belong to me. --inserts another sob--

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

I strummed the final notes of The Spill Canvas's This Is For Keeps. Bella leaned on my shoulder and signed. I could feel the happiness rolling off her. It made almost want to leap around in joy. That's one of the pros and cons of being empathic--being affected unintentionally by other people's emotions.

I listened to her steady heartbeat, putting the guitar away in its case, never leaning away from her a centimeter. But our few moments of peace and tranquility must be interrupted. Edward and Alice opened the door to my bedroom.

I practically jumped up, snarling, 'What the hell do you two want?!' Edward and Alice flinched.

Bella was fuming, too. 'Why do you two just want to ruin our happiness? Jealous, aren't we?'

Edward first spoke. 'We just want to get back to our original pairings. We were only having a one night stand. I know it's unacceptable, but please forgive us. We truly love you two. Please?' he earnestly pleaded.

No-one spoke for a moment. You could only hear the rustling of the leaves blowing in the light wind. Then Bella broke the silence. 'Then Edward, why did you leave me?' she questioned him carefully. _Oh my God. Bella is going back to Edward!_ I panicked.

'I thought leaving you was the safe and only option.' Edward dismissed the question altogether. _How dare he speak to_ my_ Bella like that?! _

Bella dropped the pretence. 'Edward Cullen. You broke us up, made the family leave Forks, had a one night stand with my former best friend, then say that you love me? I don't believe a word of this crap.' She said, her voice growing louder and louder with each word. Bella stood up and tugged my hand. 'Come on Jazzy, let's get out of these losers' presence and go to _our_ meadow.' She sent a withering glance toward Edward and Alice. I grabbed a guitar, picked her up in my arms and ran to her--sorry, our meadow.

* * *

We arrived at the meadow and we sat down. I looked down at my black Converses. 'Was I good?' I asked Bella shyly. _I don't really think so._

Bella laughed in delight. 'Of course you were!' she grinned.

I laughed also, her emotions affecting mine. 'So what did you want to hear next, before the bastards bolted in?' She giggled slightly at the word 'bastards'. _Of course they are._

Bella thought for a moment. '1985 by Bowling For Soup. I loved that song.' She grinned even bigger when I sang.

_Woohoohoo_

_Woohoohoo _

_Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all _

_One Prozac a day, husband's a CPA _

_Her dreams went out the door _

_When she turned twenty-four _

_Only been with one man _

_What happened to her plan?_

_She was gonna be an actress _

_She was gonna be a star _

_She was gonna shake her ass _

_On the hood of White Snake's car _

_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy _

_Looks at her average life _

_And nothing has been alright _

_Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cause she's still preoccupied _

_With 19, 19, 1985 _

_Woohoohoo _

_(1985) _

_Woohoohoo_

Bella joined in the song and sang with me.

_She's seen all the classics, she knows every line _

_'Breakfast Club', 'Pretty in Pink' _

_Even 'St. Elmo's Fire' _

_She rocked out to Wham!_

_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan _

_Thought she'd get a hand _

_On a member of Duran Duran _

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin _

_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen _

_When did reality become TV? _

_Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows? _

_On the radio was_

_Springsteen, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cause she's still preoccupied _

_With 19, 19, 1985 _

Hmm……Edward was as fussy and old-fashioned as the woman in this song. But well, all women are fussy and old-fashioned. (Even Alice.) Except my beautiful, bright Bella. She was not and never would be fussy.

_Woohoohoo_

_She hates time, make it stop _

_When did Motley Cr__ew__ become classic rock_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor_

_Please make this stop, stop _

_Stop, and bring back _

_Springsteen, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cause she's still preoccupied _

_With 1985 _

I stopped and let Bella finished it with:

_Springsteen, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana _

_There was U2 and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV _

_Her two kids in high school _

_They tell her that she's uncool _

_Cause she's still preoccupied _

_With 19, 19, 1985_

We laughed cheerfully when we finished it. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in this world--it was light, like the rustling of leaves when light winds blow; yet it was small, as if she was scared of doing anything unladylike. Alice never carried that kind of elegance around her, but Bella could pull it off wonderfully. I continued musing about her laughter when Bella waved a hand in front of me. 'Earth to Jazzy!'

I shook my head, her scent wildly swirled around me, arousing my lust for her--no, not blood-lust. I had a hard time controlling myself around her, but when she confessed that she loves me, I could go around humans for weeks at a time. Luckily Bella was never my la tua cantante; but my love for her was strong enough to overcome the one major problem in our path: I was a vampire, and she was a human. Sure, I very, very rarely want to drink from her blood, but I know I am strong enough to carry on the fight against my natural instincts.

Bella waved and laughed her silvery laugh again. I shook off the remaining scent and my brain cleared from the blurry fog her scent invokes in me. I laughed too. Suddenly, it rained heavily.

'Why am I not surprised that it would rain suddenly in rainy Forks?' Oops, I said that out loud, but I made Bella laugh. That is the most important point, isn't it?

I picked her up and ran back to her truck and drove her back home. She really needed a bath/shower--_Stop being a pervert, Jasper_--or she could get a cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Look, people, we have been though this many times, but whatever. For the people who reviewed this: Thanks a lot! Free cookies for all reviewers! Please people, read and review! Please! Even if you give me flames!

By the way, I put up a poll on my profile: Do you want to see a lemon in His Topaz Eyes? Please poll! (I really am crazy.)

Did anyone get Breaking Dawn yet? I haven't got BD, 'because my dad is putting me on Twilight breakdown--literally. Please give me some spoilers!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Stephanie Meyer because I do not have a hundredth of her talent. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I wish I could have Jasper, though. I love him!! By the way, any songs in this fan/song-fiction do not belong to me. --inserts another sob again--

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Jasper drove me back home as quickly as my poor old truck could let me. He parked my truck, ran up the stairs, picked my clothes and underwear out and pushed me in the bathroom in a matter of a few minutes. I quickly undressed myself and went into the shower.

I showered as long as I wanted to, knowing that Jasper would let me do whatever I want if I was right, or in this case, on the verge of having a cold. I stepped out of the shower and dressed in the tank top and shorts that Jasper gave me. I opened the door and ran to him, who was lying on my bed. I pounced on him, but the next moment I was on my back, with Jasper hovering over me carefully, as if he was scared of crushing me with his weight. I put my arms around his shoulders and let them slide down his back. He held me even closer after that. He slid his hands up and down my waist. 'Mmm…… You are just so warm……' he whispered seductively, '……and irresistibly compelling……'

He pressed his cold lips to my warm ones, and led a trail of butterfly kisses across my flushed face, my throat, then up along my neck and right on my right ear. Jasper suddenly began nibbling and sucking on my ear lobe. I panicked slightly and pushed him back just a little. 'You're very frisky in the mornings, aren't you?' I raised an eyebrow while giggling, 'Not that 

I don't like it……' Jasper stopped nibbling on my ear lobe and he grinned. 'Just enjoy it, Bella.' He continued sucking my ear lobes. I slowly traced his muscles through his My Chemical Romance shirt. I allowed my fingers to move lightly up to his shoulders and then to his arms.

Jasper's eyes were closed and he had stopped nibbling and sucking on my ear lobes. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He opened his eyes, and they worried me. They were a pitch black, not the beautiful topaz-butterscotch he usually had. 'Oh, brother.' I said out loud. 'No!' he chided. 'Not your brother……' His eyes turned back into his beautiful topaz-butterscotch. As if to prove his point, he slid his hands firmly and slowly from my shoulders to my hips. 'No--not brother……' I whispered, very enjoying the moment.

We stayed there like that until I broke the comfortable silence. 'Jasper……' I asked hesitantly. He smiled down at me. 'Yes, querida?' he answered. 'Could you prove that you're not my brother again?' I hinted subtly.

'Would this suffice?' He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the outside of my bare thigh. I sighed in pleasure. 'That works……' I blurted out shakily. That felt so nice! He continued the motion to my utmost pleasure.

We lay there like that for a while, but then Emmett came barging in. We both jumped up and yelled at Emmett together.

'What are you doing here?'

'Emmett! Why do you like to ruin rare happy moments?'

Emmett sniggered. 'Rosalie wants to karaoke and she invites you two. She thought you guys would be free, but I see not……' he didn't finish that sentence since Jazzy tackled him to the floor. 'Jasper! Emmett! Stop fighting!' I ordered. They both stood up sheepishly. 'Now if you excuse me, I have to change. Wait for me in the living room.' I turned on my heels and stalked out to change.

* * *

We arrived on the Cullen estate. Jasper ran me to the living room while Emmett and Rosalie locked all forms of entrance to the living room. Rosalie smirked at me while saying, 'Bella goes first.'

What!! You've got to be kidding me. 'No, Rosalie! I don't want to!' I sulked.

They all looked at me expectantly. I muttered 'Traitor' under my breath and walked to the karaoke machine. I picked out the song that I wanted and waited for the music to start.

_Won__'__t you show me some __(__baby__)_

_I got to get some __(__baby__)_

_Won__'__t you show me some __(__baby__)_

_Show me some positivity _

_Show me some positivity _

_From where I stand I see _

_A world of possibilities _

_So don__'__t be going negative on me _

_Oh baby (baby) Yeah_

_Love is hard and that's alright _

_Give it time it's worth a ride _

_You know _

_It's all on the radio _

_You__'__r__e__ looking at me _

_I'm looking at you _

_And what do you want _

_(Show me some positivity) _

_It's something I got _

_It's leading me on _

_So leave it alone _

_(Show me some positivity) _

_You're making it harder _

_Than it has to be _

_So won't you please show me (me)_

_Some positivity (me)_

_Some positivity _

_Won't you show me some baby _

_I got to get some _

_Wish I could get into your mind _

_So I could see if I'm inside _

_Cause I know your right here in vine _

_Oh baby (oh oh oh)_

_The glass is half full not empty _

_What do you think you won't get any _

_You know, you know, it all on the radio _

_You__'__r__e__ looking at me (I'm looking at)_

_I'm looking at you (I'm looking at)_

_And what do you want _

_(Show me some positivity) _

_It's something I got (It's all I got)_

_It's leading me on (it's leading me)_

_So leave it alone _

_(Show me some positivity) _

_You're making it harder _

_Than it has to be _

_So won't you please show me (Yeah) (me)_

_Some positivity (positivity) (me)_

_Some positivity _

_So don't you bring me down with your big, big __(__no__)_

_I'm not high up here _

_And I don't wanna let go _

_So I'm gonna tell you one more time _

_Won't you show me some __(__baby__)_

_I got me going crazy _

_Oh baby__,__ give it to me _

_(Give it to me, baby now)_

_You__'__r__e__ looking at me (I'm looking at)_

_I'm looking at you (I'm looking at)_

_So what do you want _

_(Show me some positivity) (alright)_

_It's something I got (it's all I got)_

_It's leading me on (it's leading me)_

_So leave it alone _

_(Show me some positivity) (Positivity)_

_Your making it harder (oh oh)_

_Than it has to be (ooh oh)_

_So wont' you please show me (me) (Won't you, give me, baby)_

_Some... (baby)_

_You__'__r__e__ looking at me (positivity baby) _

_I'm looking at you _

_So what do you want _

_(Show me some positivity) (Why don't you) _

_It's something I got _

_It's leading me on (show me) _

_So leave it alone _

_(Show me some positivity) _

_You're making it harder _

_Than it has to be (than it has to be) _

_(So) So wont you please show me (yeah ah) (me) (alright, give me) _

_Some positivity (me) (alright, give me) _

_Some positivity (give me, give me, give me)_

_I gotta get some __(__baby__)_

_Won't you show me some __(__baby__)_

_I'm not afraid of it baby _

_You got me going __c__razy _

_Crazy _

_Crazy _

_Oh baby give it to me..._

I finished Positivity by Ashley Tisdale. I opened my closed eyes and saw them look at in amazement. Rosalie smiled at encouragingly and said smugly, 'My turn now.' I sniggered at the double meanings in Don't Touch (The Zoom Song) also by Ashley Tisdale. Poor Emmett.

_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_You think u know_

_When u see me in my videos_

_How the story goes_

_But that's just the side that I expose_

_Look through the lens_

_You see my body, not who I am..._

_So don't pretend_

_And try to act like you're my boyfriend_

_U wanna get somewhere_

_Then boy don't touch me there_

_Just get up close and personal, personal_

_Chorus:_

_Zoom zoom in under my skin_

_Gotta slow down now to begin_

_Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch_

_Zoom zoom_

_In...to my head_

_Gotta know me to be my man_

_Boy prove your love_

_You can look but don't touch_

_You won't behave_

_You're gettin' all up in my space_

_Barely know your name, you're tryin' to score_

_But it's not a game_

_Boy get a clue yeah,_

_U gotta spend the time,_

_Pay your dues following the rules if u want me to want to be with u_

_U wanna get somewhere_

_Then boy don't touch me there_

_Just get up close and personal, personal_

_Chorus 2x_

_Don't you dare_

_Touch me there_

_If you want to get somewhere_

_Zoom in get to know me, boy_

_Don't rush_

_Zoom in if you want me, boy_

_Don't touch_

_Chorus_

I really pitied poor Emmett. His face looked more paler than ever. Jasper stood up and picked a song by the Jonas Brothers.

_One day when I came home at lunchtime _

_I heard a funny noise _

_Went out to the backyard to find out if it was _

_One of those rowdy boys _

_Stood there with my neighbor called Peter _

_And a Flux Capacitor _

_He told me he built a time machine _

_Like the one in the film I've seen _

_Yeah.. he said _

_I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater _

_And your great-great-great grand__d__aughter _

_Is doing fine (doing fine) _

_He took me to the future in the Flux thing _

_And I saw everything _

_Boy bands, and another one, and another _

_And another one _

_Girls there with round hair like Star Wars _

_Float above the floor _

_We drove around in a time machine _

_Like the one in the film I've seen _

_Yeah.. he said _

_I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater _

_And your great-great-great grand__d__aughter _

_Is doing fine (doing fine) _

_I took a trip to the year 3000 _

_This song had gone multi-platinum _

_Everybody bought our seventh album _

_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson _

_I took a trip to the year 3000 _

_This song had gone multi-platinum _

_Everybody bought our seventh album _

_He told me he built a time machine _

_Like the one in the film I've seen _

_yeah_

_I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater _

_And your great-great-great grand__d__aughter _

_Is doing fine (doing fine) _

_He said I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but the__y__ lived underwater _

_And your great-great-great grand__d__aughter _

_Is doing fine (doing fine, doing fine) _

_He said I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater _

_And your great-great-great grand__d__aughter _

_Is doing fine (doing fine) _

_He said I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater _

_And your great-great-great grand__d__aughter _

_Is doing fine (doing fine)_

We laughed at the absurd lyrics, but laughed even harder when Emmett sang Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5.

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes_

_Struggled to memorize_

_The way it felt between your thighs_

_Pleasure that made you cry_

_Feels so good to be bad_

_Not worth the aftermath, after that_

_After that_

_Try to get you back_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to try_

_(Yeah)_

_So this is goodbye_

_Goddamn my spinning head_

_Decisions that made my bed_

_Now I must lay in it_

_And deal with things I left unsaid_

_I want to dive into you_

_Forget what you're going through_

_I get behind, make your move_

_Forget about the truth_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference,_

_It even makes a difference to try_

_And you talk about how you're feeling_

_But I don't believe it's true anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_

_(Oh no)_

_So this is goodbye_

_I've been here before_

_One day a week_

_And it won't hurt anymore_

_You caught me in a lie_

_I have no alibi_

_The words you say don't have a meaning_

_Cause_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_And I...and so this is goodbye_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference,_

_It even makes a difference to try_

_And you talk about how you're feeling_

_But I don't believe it's true anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_

_(Oh no)_

_So this is goodbye_

_So this is goodbye, yeah (x 3)_

_(Oh no) _

I really liked singing karaoke with them.


	9. Author's note

Everyone! I'm sorry I've haven't updated for so long. I now absolutely hate the Twilight series. (Spoilers alert.)

* * *

How come Bella can have a baby and call her Renesme?? How come!! I really don't understand. Now I have to re-write the whole His Topaz Eyes. (Spoilers alert ended.)

* * *

It'll be a while until I update, so until then, see you! (And sorry!)


End file.
